


Stand Up! My Boyfriend

by Darkrealmist



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Anime, Canon Het Relationship, Card Games, Clinging, Comedy, Competition, Drama, Episode Related, Escape, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Slash, Not a Love Story, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pirates, Pretending to Be Gay, Puns & Word Play, Running Away, Tournaments, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Katsuragi Kamui resorts to bold tactics evading his pint-sized stalker, Daimonji Nagisa.





	Stand Up! My Boyfriend

Stand Up! My Boyfriend

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 14 of the original 2011 anime series. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Cardfight!! Vanguard franchise.

Pairings: One-sided (canon) Nagisa x Kamui. Referenced one-sided (canon) Kamui x Emi.

Summary:

Katsuragi Kamui resorts to bold tactics evading his pint-sized stalker, Daimonji Nagisa.

* * *

It’s obvious from the conviction on his face Oniisan enjoyed his Vanguard Fight with Gouki. Coming to Card Shop Handsome to expose him to the larger gaming world was _almost_ worth being attacked by that stubborn, pushy girl.

Course, Team Handsome’s gotta trash talk us Card Capital kids after Oniisan’s loss.

“What? We’ll absolutely win against you guys at regionals!” I guarantee.

“Cool! Kamui-chan, do your best!” Nagisa leaves her brother’s boost, and throws herself at me, arms spread. “Kamui-chan, I love you!”

And she’s chasing me again! When is she gonna quit? I have to figure a way out of this, pronto!

Gouki thinks Oniisan’s a love thief? Nagisa thinks I like boys? So be it! Desperate times call for desperate measures! As Eiji would say, “SS, yo!”

All right, then! To ditch Nagisa, I’ll be a man and become the world’s strongest! My Goddess, I promise I’ll only be unfaithful this once!

Nagisa’s stuck to me like glue, but I clomp on despite her squealing. “Aichi-oniisan! Let’s go, before Misaki-san starts our couples matchup!”

“Eh? Couples matchup, Kamui-kun?”

“Hold your horses!” Gouki growls. “I beat him! You belong to Nagisa, and the pipsqueak agrees to keep his hands off you, Kamui! That was the deal!”

“That’s a deal you made with Aichi-oniisan! It doesn’t apply if things are reversed and it’s the groom’s hands on him!”

Oniisan is trying to clear any misconceptions.

I pry Nagisa off and drag Oniisan through the saloon doors by the wrist. “Stand up! My boyfriend!”


End file.
